galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tia
Tia is one of the Midfielders in The Snow Kids, she is the daughter of two highly respected ambassidors and the first person to use The Breath of Akillian in over 15 years. She is the love interest of Rocket. History Tia had a very secluded up bringing and did not have many (if any) friends before she joined the Snow Kids, she mainly grew up under the eyes of her caring nanny as her parents were often busy with intergalactic affairs, being the ambassidors of Obia Moon. Tia however must have accompanied her parents to Akillian at the immediate start of the Akillian Ice Age due to the presence of the metaflux and the Breath, leading to her developing the unexplained fever. Tia developed a passion for film and photography, it is shown throughout the series to be one of her hobbies. Tia first appears in the series in A New Hope when her space pod crashes on Akillian, she is rescued by Rocket who was out on his snowmobile and was taken back to his secret cave where she was nursed back to health. She revealed to be searching for Aarch to join his team and then she and rocket arrived at the stadium where she suprised everyone by using the Breath of Akillian which everyone believed to have disappeared 15 years prior to the series. The use of the flux fixed her a place in Aarch's original seven chosen players. During the first few episodes, she remained very secretive and usually didn't speak to anyone except for Aarch and Mei (who she shared a room with). After Rocket joined the team before the friendly match against the Wamba's, she became close to him and they got along well together. After she was injured in the wamba's games by a dangerous foul, Tia returned to Akillian where the police were waiting to arrest her, it was revealed that she had used actors to portray her parents in a video message to give herself permission to be on the team, however Artegor Nexus had learned from the wamba's that she was a runaway and had called the police. Tia was then taken back to Obia Moon and forbidden by her parents to return to the team. However she and her nanny hatched a plan and using her skills with a camera, she created a looping video of her sleeping to fool the guards who kept watch over her. She then returned to the team on Akillian and helped the win the match against the Red Tigers which qualified them to participate in the Galactik Football Cup and after Callie Mystic told Tia's Parents about the wonders their daughters football career could do for their image, they allowed her to stay on the team. Over the course of the series, her attitude towards the other members of the team became very relaxed and she began to make friends with them quickly. Once they reached Genesis Stadium, she suprised Rocket by tracking down his mother and reuniting them on his birthday which lead to disasterous consequences in their friendship. After everything was straightened out, Rocket presented his feelings to Tia after some advice from Aarch. In Season two, four years after winning the cup, Tia and Rocket are boyfriend and girlfriend however after an incident in Genesis Forest when Tia was filming and accidently fell of cliff and Rocket saved her using The Breath. Rocket was suspended and left the team, Tia then spent all of her free time trying to find him and eventually was reunited with him as he left the Netherball Sphere in Genesis Stadiums underground although he pushes her away. Tia leaves Genesis with The Pirates in Revelations to go and rescue her parents from the Technoid Prison Barge, leaving the team without a midfielder and forcing Yuki to take her place while Ahito plays in goal. After the success of freeing her parent, Tia returned to her post as Midfielder. In The Fallen Star, Tia faced Rocket in Netherball where she hoped he could see what he had become. Rocket however was not able to see that he was facing Tia, he had hallucinations that he was fighting previous opponents of Netherball. It wasn't until Tia was injured that he actually saw her and realised what he had become, she then told him that she would beat him and successfully outscores Rocket. She then pleads with him to return as he is needed by the team and her. At the end she and Rocket both announce that they are resigning from Netherball. This causes an enormous riot that ends up with the Sphere being destroyed. After Rocket returns she makes up with him. He apologises to her and she thanks him for saving her life in the forest. During the finals against The Xenons, Luur fouls Tia badly, which makes Rocket angry. She is forced off the pitch and replaced by Mark, she is however returned to the pitch with Ahito where they watch the Penalty Shootout in person. Skills Tia is the very first person to use the Breath of Akillian in 15 years, as it was considered that it vanished during the Ice Explosion.She is well-known for her famous "back-kick" and she has been seen using it in almost every match.She kicks the ball as high as she can, flies up until she reaches it's level, flips backwards and kicks it towards the goal.She can also "climb" very well, as she often uses the goalposts to climb on top of the goal and make quite an impressive jump so that she can take control of the ball or to pass it.She also has rather good tackling skills. Personality Tia has always had a secretive and independant personallity and usually doesn't reveal her secrets to anyone except Rocket however as the series went on she became closer with her other teammates and also other characters like Kira and Norata(Rockets Dad and mum.) As well as that,Tia is one of the kindest and warm herated charters in the telvison show and shows courge in series 1 when she goes out in a blizzard with Micro-Ice and D'Jok to find her lover Rocket when he runs away. Relationships Tia's main relationship has always been with Rocket, ever since he saved her from her crashed space pod, they have been the best of friends and then moved onto a boyfriend, girlfriend relationships. After Rocket was suspended from the team, their relationship began to deteriorate due to the fact that Rocket dissapeared without notice, when Rocket returned to the team, their relationship was rekindled and had grown to be one of the strongest bonds in the team and they happily returned to beging Boyfriend and Girlfriend! Category:Characters Category:Tia Rocket Mia Arch